Abstract: There are 11.1 million people with a previous diagnosis of cancer living in the United States. Approximately 65% of people diagnosed with cancer are expected to live at least 5 years after diagnosis. Cancer survivors are at increased risk for recurrence of their primary cancer, development of secondary neoplasms, and non-oncologic adverse long-term effects of cancer which are more pronounced among racial/ethnic minorities. Currently, there is a dearth of research on potential interventions for reducing disparities in cancer survivorship outcomes. The goal of the proposed formative research project is to develop and pre-test a tailored intervention for reducing disparities in cancer survivorship, following the Intervention Mapping framework for intervention development and using a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach. The Intervention Mapping framework is utilized to develop health interventions with a thorough understanding of the issue based on both theory and empirical evidence. In CBPR, both the community and researchers are seen as having unique knowledge and expertise that may lead to more successful and sustainable interventions in the community. We will gather qualitative information on the needs and assets of two groups of survivors, one treated at a comprehensive cancer center and the other at a minority serving institution. The data obtained from this pilot study will then be combined with the findings from a parallel cohort survey pilot also being conducted under this P20 (See Pilot #2) to develop and pre-test an appropriate intervention tailored to the specific needs of the two survivor populations, taking into account relevant socioeconomic and cultural factors. The pilot will propose to address the following primary specific aims: 1. Gather and analyze qualitative data from the target population (cancer survivors treated at a comprehensive cancer center and a minority serving institution) to identify their socioeconomic, psychosocial, functional and practical needs and assets. 2. Based on findings from the qualitative data combined with findings from a parallel cohort survey pilot (Pilot #2), develop a tailored intervention to reduce cancer survivorship health disparities. 3. Pre-test the intervention on a small sample of cancer survivors to assess feasibility and refine the intervention in preparation for a subsequent pilot intervention study (Pilot #3) that would be conducted in Year 4. This study will build upon the structure and relationships of the Meharry Medical College/Vanderbilt Ingram Cancer Center Partnership in collaboration with Tennessee State University with guidance from the P20's Internal Advisory and Community Advisory Committees to achieve these aims. The proposed formative research project will provide valuable information to patients and their families regarding the needs of longterm cancer survivors.